The Future of Ino-Shika-Cho
by whirlsofwind
Summary: The future of the Ino-Shika-Cho team is in danger when the three future heads start acting irresponsible. Rated-T for future themes if I continue. ShikaIno.


The morning of September 24th was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing just enough to keep the air cool. It was 10 o'clock in the morning when 4 ANBU members came into the bedroom of a sleeping Ino Yamanaka. She woke up with a startled when she heard one of trip over a sleeping Shikamaru, who laid undisturbed on the floor. She sat up and started to get out of the bed when she realized she didn't have clothes on. She looked at the ANBU members and started screaming at them asking them why they were at her apartment this early. One of them replied, "You have been summoned to the house of Nara Shikaku for a meeting along with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. When Shikaku couldn't find Shikamaru in his house he requested that we look for him here while we delivered you this message." After hearing his name Shikamaru rolled over and sat up and started getting dressed. He looked over at Ino still in her bed and said to her in an arrogant tone, "Hurry up and get ready princess I know you're going to take forever and this meeting sounds kind of important." She looked at him shocked and replied, "I'm just waiting for everyone to leave my room so I can get dressed in privacy, bastard." Shikamaru nodded to the ANBU members and scoffed a, "troublesome" before leaving the room to wait for Ino.

After an hour of waiting for Ino shower and get ready they took off towards Shikamaru's house. Along the way they met up with Choji to eat. They took longer than expected because it was 11:30 and they all just woke up which required eating breakfast and lunch. When they had all finished they continued on their way while Shikamaru slipped his arm around Ino's waist and she kissed his cheek.

When they arrived at their destination they were shocked to see how many people were gathered in the Nara meeting room. Shikamaru immediately dropped his arm from Ino's waist while she stepped away from him. All three heads of each clan and all the elders were gathered around a table with three open seats left for the young ninjas. They scattered quickly going into their assigned seats and looking down at their laps realizing that they should have hurried to get over there. Akimichi Choza stood up to discuss the new comers and start the meeting. "On this day of September 24th we call this meeting into order on the subject of the future of the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance." He sat down and the atmosphere in the room began to relax as a sense of silence came over everyone. Shikaku broke the silence by saying, "we have called this meeting basically to tell you that we are disappointed in you and are worried for the future reputation of this alliance." The two boys looked up shocked while Ino stood up and started yelling at everyone in the room, "What do you mean disappointed-" One of the Nara elders cut her, "Ino you are and Shikamaru are the ones we are most worried about."Ino's cheeks turned bright red while she sat down and Shikamaru looked up in shock. "We understand that you guys are involved romantically and part of the reason we have called this meeting is to tell you both that this relationship is invalid and needs to be put to an end. while continuing on the note of relationships all three of you are to find a partner by your 21st birthday." All three looked up shocked and silent. One of the Yamanaka elders stood up and continued talking, "After your display at the birthday party last night and your obvious continuation of the celebration with Shikamaru after the party we find it best if we make the arrangements for your marriage while the boys find nice, strong kunoichi. Ino hung her head in shame. Last night was her and Shikamaru's birthday celebration, since they were born one day apart they decided to throw a joint all-out celebration with most of Konoha attending. she drank a little too much and made some embarrassing moments of herself including wardrobe malfunctions and speech mess ups. As for her sleepover with Shikamaru, it was obvious what had happened from the marks of both their necks and the way they were caught this morning by the ANBU. Choji stared at his father. He couldn't find a wife in less than a year. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in anger, he couldn't imagine another guy marrying Ino. Ino looked at her father and asked who she was going to marry. Inoichi looked at his daughter and replied, "There are many boys your age from respectable clans we are thinking about. There is the Hyuga clan, the Aburame clan, and the Inuzuka clan. Shikamaru stood up fast and slammed down on the table, "Why are we not allowed to intermarry in this arrangement?! Wouldn't that just give us more power?!" One of the Akimichi elders stood up to reply to him, "Ino-Shika-Cho is an arrangement for three different justus, if one of them has two out of three of those justus then there will be a imbalance of power hence it was written that none of the future heads can intermarry." Before any of the three could continue Shikaku stood up and told them that they were dismissed and the meeting was adjourned.

Once they left the room Choji went to the kitchen to start making dinner leaving Ino and Shikamaru alone to say their goodbyes. Shikamaru grabbed Ino in a close embrace and put his forehead against hers. "I guess this is the end of our relationship" he whispered in a low tone, "I hope we can still be friends." he said trying to lighten the mood. She giggled while pressing lips against his. Although this kiss was different, it wasn't sensual or eager, it was urgent and longing. He pushed her backwards, making her back meet the wall and deepening the kiss. But the moment was cut short when Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza came into the hallway. Inoichi screamed at Shikamaru to get off his daughter while Shikaku grabbed his son and held him back while Inoichi grabbed Ino and stormed off. Ino turned around to look at her ex-lover with tears in her eyes while she whispered, "I love you." Shikamaru stopped fighting against his dad and yelled back to her, "I love you too."


End file.
